Jutsu System
A New way to Master Your Clan A new system for clan suit mastery was introduced during the event United States of Asura. Previously, in order to gain mastery over a new clan suit, all you had to do was move through your current mission path or the one directly before it while wearing the suit. Every 6 moves would add 1 level to your suits mastery. Now the only way to increase your suits mastery is to use an upgrader similar to the Dragon Gems/Ores/Lodes. They are called Jewels and come in three different sizes. Each clan now has a Jutsu Power associated with it. Basically, each clan jutsu adds a percentage modifier to the attack, defense, or luck attributes of the gear to which it is equipped based on the lineage of your gear. What Jewels? There are three different size jewels that affect you upgrade progress. Jewel (S) This is probably the first jewel you came across. It is most frequently found during events, within the prize gallery. It is the lowest form of upgrade, similar to the Dragon Gem. You probably wont increase your suits level with just one of these. Jewel (M) This jewel is acquired by completing challenges, either from regular mission bosses or Event challenges. It is the medium form of upgrade similar to the Dragon Ore and performs an upgrade that is worth 3-4 Jewel (S). You will upgrade your suit at least one level (for the bronze suit anyway) I did some testing with some of the medium jewels. This is how much one medium jewel raises the progress bar from 0: to This is how much one medium jewel raises the progress bar from 99 towards lvl 100: to Jewel (L) The ultimate suit mastery upgrader. Nothing is known about this jewel yet. But you can assume it will be a pretty great find! Clan Jutsu System Yes I did take the majority of this from the event description =) The Basics *Clan jutsu are equipped either with the "auto-slot" button or by tapping the circles above your gear when you are on the screen to change your equipment. *Each clan jutsu enhances gear with the same lineage of the clan *You can equip a clan jutsu to only one gear. *The clan jutsu enhances your gear only when the lineages match *Gear with no linneage is not affected by clan jutsu *Some clan jutsu are better for weapons (e.g., Hercules clan with a 116/107/100 split at lvl 99), others are better for armor (e.g., Angora clan with a 100/116/100 split at lvl 99), and others are better for tools (e.g., Qilin Clan with a 112/112/100 split at lvl 99). *You cannot increase your mastery of clans from previous events above 99 by just wearing the suit. *You can upgrade your mastery of older clans to 100 with jewels. Jewels work just like dragon gems. *For new clans, you earn better suits for each clan only by gaining the suits through event rewards. *By getting the basic suit, you can upgrade your clan jutsu to 15. *By getting the second level suit, you can upgrade your clan jutsu to 50. *The best guess, at the moment, is that the third suit lets you upgrade your clan jutsu to 99, and that the epic suit lets you upgrade your clan jutsu to 100. *Increasing your mastery of a clan increases the bonus that you receive from the clan jutsu. Advanced Details *Note: Autoslot doesn't work quite correctly for non-lineage items that have no element. For example: my Canine Kunai has the highest attack of all my weapons, and autoslot put's it in, but I have another weapon that I can use clan jutsu on that will get that weapon higher. in addition this can cause clan selection problems between misc items and weapons which I had to use to get the best 'mix' *Clan jutsu do not work against raid bosses. If you swapped gear to maximize your fights against the regular bosses, you may want to redo your autoslot against the raid boss. Jutsu Stats This information is based on what I currently have available. Feel free to add in any missing data or omissions.